Love Bug
by CleideJam
Summary: Follow the story that will make Fate and Nanoha to confess their love for one another...a little bit of shamalxsignum...better watch out.


Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the story and its plot.

"**Love Bug"**

CleideJam

_It was like a disease….viral….dangerous….contagious….deadly….yet unknown._

**Fate's POV**

After arriving from my previous long-term mission, I instantly made my way to my room on the Riot Force Section Six. On my way to my room, I noticed that everyone seemed to be asleep already. "Bardiche, what time is it?" I asked my device. "**00:38 in the evening Sir**" my device answered. I see, that explains why it is so quiet in the hallways. I was planning to visit Nanoha since Vivio has gone to Yuuno and Arf to prepare for her exams, I thought that she would be lonely, but I guess she is asleep already. With that, I headed to my room and took a good night sleep…

_****_

I woke up very early the next day so I have decided to jog around the training area of Riot Force Section Six. "Bardiche, have you scanned for anyone who is awake now?" I asked my device. "**Negative, Sir**" the metallic voice answered back.

I decided to wear black jogging pants with a single gold stripe on its sides, gray tee shirt and my black rubber shoes. I walked out of my room towards the training area.

". It is so nice to be up very early. You ready? Bardiche", "**As you are. Sir**". I began with some stretching to warm my body up. After the warm up session, I began to jog around the entire area trying to take all the responsibilities as an enforcer out of my head for that short moment. "**Three hours had passed since you've began jogging. We need to rest, Sir,**" Bardiche informed me so I slowed down and made my way under the shade of a huge tree. After sitting down under the huge tree, "Bardiche, is everyone still asleep?" I asked while leaning my back on the tree. "**Negative, Sir.**" my loyal device replied. "Well then, we better return now. There's a huge pile of paper works waiting for us".

Returning to my room, I saw Teana hiding behind a trashcan, "Tea? What are you doing down there?" I asked her. "Fa-Fate-chan. Su-Subaru….she's…" Teana trailed off nervously when we heard Subaru calling out to her. Before she go, Tea grasp my arm, "Fate-chan, please don't tell Subaru that you saw me" hands still shaking, Tea let go of my arm and began to ran away. I walked towards my room again only to be stopped by Subaru, "excuse me, Fate-chan. Have you seen Tea?" the blue-haired forward asked. Subaru's face was red just like a tomato. I could even hear her heart beat….so loud…so fast. "No. what's going on anyway?" I asked Subaru but she just waved off the question and continued her search. "Puppy love huh? Bardiche" I asked my device and as if agreeing to my opinion Bardiche glowed. "I still have _a lot_ of paper works to finish today. Better hurry, let's go? Bariche", "**Yes, Sir**". When I got into my room, which is as clean as a palace unlike Nanoha's because the said girl is just too lazy to clean up, I prepared my uniform. After taking a bath and wearing my Enforcer's Uniform, I inserted Bardiche's triangle form in my pocket. I made my way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat for breakfast.

When I got in the cafeteria, I sat on a chair and brought down Bardiche on an empty table. "Bardiche, kindly show me my schedule for this week and a quick briefing of my long data" I ordered Bardiche. "**Yes, sir**" with that I walked my way towards the cafeteria lady and ordered a coffee and sandwich.

While eating on my table I felt something, so I looked down, "Erio?" I asked. "Fate-san! Thank goodness, Fate-san. Please. Help me hide from Caro. She has been chasing after me since this morning. I….I….I'm scared" Erio explained to me while grabbing my legs. "Caro? Chasing?" I asked in bewilderment. "Yes! Caro-chan, I know it sounds ridiculous but she is! Even Subaru is acting weird just like Caro-" Erio suddenly stop, I could feel him shivering. "She's here…" Erio said and as if on cue, Caro got in the Café. I looked at her; she is looking around the café. Seems like Erio was right, then she walks towards me. "Fate-san…ahm…" Caro paused; she's fidgeting just like a teenage girl. "Do you need anything? Caro" I asked her nicely. Before she could answer, I noticed that Caro was blushing just like Subaru; her heartbeat also is just like Subaru's. "Fate-san, have you…have you seen my prince?" my analysation instantly trailed off from what I heard, "p-prince?" I asked again to make sure that what I heard was not a mistake. "Yes, Fate-san. You know, Erio-kun….he's my prince," Caro said and this time she's twirling her pink hair. "I-I didn't. Sorry" I answered to her. "Is that so? Thank you anyways, Fate-san" she replied then bowed to me. She got out of the cafeteria to continue her search. I looked down my table again, "Erio, this is weird," I told him. "It sure is, Fate-san" he replied. I continue reading the data that Bardiche had prepared along with my meal for breakfast when Erio decided to leave the cafeteria. "Just what's going on?...it's like they're….in love?" I sighed thinking this.

When I finished my meal, I got up then gave the tray to the new cafeteria lady. "Go-good morning, Enforcer Harlaown" she greeted me nicely with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Miki-chan" I replied and gave her my morning smile…then she fainted! I was scared of what happened to her so I walked towards her…but was stopped when an announcement from Hayate came in. "**Enforcer Harlaown, please come to my office, NOW.**" I realized the emphasis of Hayate's last word so I rushed towards her office. I instantly saluted Hayate when I was standing in front of her desk, "Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown reporting for duty, commander". She turned her chair around to face me, "Sit down, Fate-chan" she offered the chair in front of her desk. I noticed that Hayate used our normal honorifics but why called me with formal honorifics then talk to me with normal honorifics….just what in the world is going on. I'm just gone for three months…..

Hayate leaned her elbows on her desk, her chin on the back of her hands. "Fate-chan, I think you've realized that this morning some of our people are acting weird…they're like…." Hayate stopped. "In love?" I finished for her, "yes. I see, so you're not infected as well" Hayate sighed; she leaned back to her chair and smiled at me. "What do you mean by infected?" I asked. Hayate snapped her fingers, and then Signum got inside the room carrying a small cylinder on her hands and gave it to Hayate. Signum sat beside me as I listened to Hayate. "As you can see Fate-chan, this is a bug; it was recovered yesterday by Nanoha-chan and her group. It was recovered from a 'Love Scientist' named Cupido, he's a man who tried to create and produce technology that will make robots to feel love with the use of Lost Logia" Hayate explained while rotating the cylinder which contains a small bug that is designed with pink hearts. "Hayate….I don't see a problem with this bug. Explain further," I said. "Alright then, Signum please" Hayate ordered the pinkette. Signum began to bring out three monitors, each showing some members of Riot Force Section Six chasing one another and hiding from the others. "As you can see Fate-chan. Those who were contacted by the 'Love Bug' suddenly began to act like this," Hayate pointed to the monitor. "So that means! Subaru and Caro were in contact…who else were infected!" I asked almost shouting while standing up from where I sat. "Calm down, Testarossa. Aside from Caro and Subaru, Miki-chan, Rein, Shari, and unfortunately Shamal were infected as well. So we still don't know if it will spread around the entire base" Signum grabbed my shoulders and let me sit down and relax once again. "Hayate…how about…Nanoha? She's the leader of the group that recovered it right?" I asked Hayate worriedly.

Well…truth be told, the first person that got into my mind once I heard about the problem was Nanoha. Before, I have really admired and liked the girl and as time passed us by…my feelings for her began to grow. Therefore, I could say that I love her. And even if it is not me who she'll be chasing around its fine. I just want to protect her from any danger.

Still waiting for Hayate's response, Signum stood up opening a new monitor showing the High Rank Prison. "Impossible…." I mumbled as I looked at the monitor. "She…she asked for it, Fate-chan. Guess Nanoha-chan's too stubborn to keep us from knowing her loved one huh?" Hayate said jokingly. "I…I see. She's one hell of a stubborn. Well~~~we don't want to see the **White Devil **roaming around and shouting '_Starlight Breaker_' just to get the attention of her love" I said and instead of laughing, the three of us sighed. Well…Nanoha is a great example of the phrase 'Looks can be deceiving' especially in her _Excellion mode_. Signum returned to her seat, "so, Hayate. How will we solve this?" Signum asked worriedly. "I've talked to Cupido. He told me that there are two ways in curing the Love Bug infection" Hayate said then stood up and walked only to stop behind us. "First, we'll have to find his love potions which are currently hidden in Cupido's hideout. Second…" Hayate paused and swallowed heavily, "the loved ones of those infected have to accept the love given to them" Hayate said. "So? What's the big deal? Erio liked Caro….Tea liked Subaru…Signum liked Shamal….." I stopped as realization hit me. "Yes…that's the problem. What if there is more than one love offered to that person? It is impossible. That's why we'll stick with solution number one," Hayate said. She returned to her seat and said, "You, me and Signum will be looking for the love potions. While Vita and Zafira will be in charge of the base. Nevertheless, there's still danger in the hide out. From what I heard, there are love zombies and love bombs in the hide out. We'll need extra carefulness when we got in there," Hayate said.

"I see. I just wish those love potions will be enough," Vita said when she and Zafira along with Agito got into the room. "What do you mean? Vita" Hayate asked then Vita opened a new monitor, on the monitor we could see that almost all of the members of Riot Force Section Six were now infected. "Not good…" I said. "Not really good for you, Fate. It seems that most of the infected has a liking on a certain blonde enforcer," Vita teased while glaring at me. "Vita, this is no time for jokes like that" Signum rose from her seat and patted Vita's head. However, even before Signum could pat the redhead Vita raised a finger to Signum to shut Signum's mouth, "tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Signum, you must be aware too. It's not only Fate who'll be chased around by those love freaks, it seems like some of them are attracted to you too." Vita said while sticking out a tongue to Signum. Signum, as stoic as ever, didn't show any concern about that. Then Vita shouted, "**Why is there no one that is attracted to me?**" after that the iron knight panted heavily…so childish, hehe. The five of us paused from the sudden outburst of Vita. We all tried to suppress our laughter, luckily Hayate made a move. She patted Vita's head then hugged the iron knight, "oh…Vita-chan that is not true. I'm here. I like you very, very much." Hayate said still hugging Vita, "really?...Hayate" Vita asked while sniffling, "Unn! Really and always" Hayate confirmed, "So….help us solve this problem, ne?" Hayate calmed down the iron knight. The redheaded knight who is surprisingly blushing gave Hayate a slow nod.

Hayate turned to us, "alright. Things are getting worst and out of hand. We need to isolate each and every one of them into the isolation room," Hayate explained. We noticed in her tone that she completely regret doing this…but it's the only way. "We understand commander. Please leave it to us. Vita, prepare all of the isolation rooms that will be used, now." I ordered the iron knight in an enforcer's way of speaking. Vita gave me a nod, and together with Agito and Zafira, she went to prepare the isolation rooms. "Signum…we'll capture their hearts….wow. That sounds weird," I said jokingly. "You are weird, Testarossa" Signum replied. We all laughed and stood up. "Alright team. Let's clear operation: Love bug" with that said, we moved out.

"I never knew that I have this many admirers…" I telepathically said to Signum. "Shut up Testarossa. Just isolate them, Damn it!" Signum shouted…did she just shouted? Impossible. So I looked at the monitor to look how is Signum doing, and GOD, she got it worst. Fortunately, Shamal had given all of Signum's admirers some sleeping pills or something. They are all knocked out on the floor. So Signum had isolated them easily, however, the said flame knight was nowhere to be found. I just realized how scary Shamal could be when it comes to possessiveness. Unfortunately, there's still one person missing…"**SHAMAL!**" I heard Signum shouting so I headed to where her voice came from.

When I got there…my jaw dropped…everyone's jaw dropped. Shamal, the lake knight. The calm doctor. The caring attendant is…is… "Hayate, did you make that costume for Shamal?" I asked Hayate eyeing the brunette on the monitor. "Fate-chan. *cough* I don't make such lewd costumes. A one-piece, seductive and stripper's attire, black costume like that partnered with a whip and complemented by red high-heeled boots is not considered as one of my creations. So _**PLEASE**_...continue with your mission of isolation" Hayate glared at me then shut down her monitor. "*SIGH* guess there's no other choice" I instantly flew to the place where Signum and Shamal were.

"Testarossa! A little help…please?" Signum pleaded...For the first time. "Si-Signum! Is that you?" I asked the pinkette. Signum, the Flame Knight, is captured by the Lake knight. God, Shamal is scarier when it comes to being 'over-protective'. She just binded Signum's four limbs with a Linker Bind. Linker bind is dangerous; it absorbs the prisoner's magic through their linker core. "No choice" I thought to myself. I walked using sonic move to stand behind Shamal and, "struggle bind" I requested to Bardiche, "**Yes, sir**". Then yellow binds were all over the lake knight's body. "Forgive me, Shamal" I injected some sleeping solution to Shamal's wrist, she instantly fell asleep. Catching her, I destroyed the Linker binds on Signum. "Thanks, Testarossa" she said. "No problem, just doing our job. Here, keep her isolated then help me with the others" I told her then gave her the short haired blonde. "I'll be waiting, GO, Signum" I said and kept going on our mission.

**Normal POV**

Signum was about to walk away after laying Shamal on a bed in an isolated room…when, "Signum…I love you" Shamal mumbled in her sleep. This made the Flame knight knelt down beside the lake knight. Moving away some hair that hang above Shamal's eyes, Signum kissed the blonde's forehead, "I know…I love you too, Shamal" with that Signum stood up and made her way out of the room then locked the door. She then went off to her mission and help Fate.

Unknown to the two unfortunate mages, their commander, Hayate Yagami, was recording all the cheesy moments she could and will witness. "Signum, I knew it! You're so soft when it comes to Shamal," Hayate thought to herself while grinning from ear to ear.

**Fate's POV**

"Ok…Shari checked. Caro, checked. Rein, checked. Cafeteria ladies, checked. Officers, checked. Shamal, checked. Subaru, checked." I recounted again, "Guess these are all of them. Now we are all who are left and not infected. Me, Testarossa, Vita, Mistress Hayate, Erio, Tea, Zafira and Agito" Signum reminded. Only eight members of Section Six were left not infected. "All right. For now, I want all of you to rest, clean yourselves and eat. Tonight we will be having a meeting at eight. A meeting on how we will retrieve the love potions. Hayate ordered us and with that, everyone headed to his or her respective rooms. Everyone except for me…

I jogged my way to Hayate, "Hayate, can…I…" I paused. "Visit Nanoha-chan? Of course, but don't open her room okay? Fate-chan" Hayate told me and smiled. "Thank you, commander" I saluted her and went to my room. After taking a bath, I wore my black skin-tight jeans, black and yellow striped tee shirt covered by my purple hoody. I covered my feet with my black sneakers. After getting dressed, I was assigned to prepare our meal together with Hayate and Tea. After eating some pasta and garlic bread, we went back to prepare for our meeting.

Before I go to the conference room, I visited the High Rank Prison. Dark…Long…Cold…and Narrow. That is how I would describe my way to Nanoha's room. I stop just in front of Nanoha's door. "Nanoha…you chose to keep yourself locked there because you know you would and could bring danger to everyone. Luckily, Vivio is with Arf and Yuuno. How….I wish I could help you there…" I leaned forward to feel the coldness of steel on the door of Nanoha's room. "Fate-chan?" Nanoha called out. I could hear it…she is tired. Powerless but still keeping herself happy. I could hear her but she couldn't hear me. "Nanoha…I…I love you" there, I've said it. I've said it even if she couldn't hear me. Stupid way of confessing. Stupid. You're such an idiot, Fate. I am an idiot for loving you….but still….it makes me happy. I looked at the door once again for the last time before I go to the conference room. And now, Nanoha's there, looking at me on eye level. She's been crying, her blue eyes are puffy and somehow red. She feels lonely…and sad. "I'll save you, Nanoha" with that, I smiled to Nanoha and walked away. The walk to the conference room seems too long….very long. I am fighting my own desires of opening Nanoha's prison room.

_I can't._

_It is wrong._

_I will save her._

_Just like how she saved me._

"Finally. You've arrived, Fate-chan. Shall we begin?" Hayate said and we began planning. I noticed that the previous plan was canceled to make the completion of this mission more possible. "All right. Fate-chan and Tea will be the ones to get the love potions. While Vita, Signum and Agito will be the ones taking care of the enemies that will came from the outside. Zafira will help Erio in acting as protection for Fate-chan and Tea inside the hide out. Everything clear?" Hayate asked. When everyone nods, we were dismissed.

In my room…lying on my bed….I couldn't sleep. It feels so painful knowing that Nanoha is held in prison. She hates being lonely. So…as stupid as it sounds I got a blanket and two pillows from my bedroom. I went down the cold and narrow basement where the High Rank Prison is located. It was a long path to Nanoha's room. I knocked at her door, "Fate-chan?" she said surprised. I showed her my blanket and my pillows that are now lying on the floor in a manner just like that of a bed. "Are you planning to sleep there?" she asked me, I just gave her a nod. "Are you doing this for me not to feel lonely?" she asked it skeptically and she even eyed me. I just smiled at her and gave her another nod. I acted out that it's time to sleep. With that, she smiled at me sweetly, made her way onto her bed, and lay down there. I lay down on the floor as well as I tried to sleep.

"_Guess I am not the one that Nanoha loves…she doesn't go crazy when she saw me .Although painful, I'm still happy that I could make her smile"_ after saying that to myself….sleepiness drifted me…

"**Sir. It is time for you to wake up**" I heard Bardiche alarming. As I opened my eyes….. I suddenly felt weird, it feels like there is something at the back of my head that's been wanting to take me. I shrugged it off then sighed. I fold my blanket then grabbed my pillows. Before I leave I checked on Nanoha, "such a sleeper as always" I said. After seeing Nanoha still asleep, I went into my room. I took a shower then wore my enforcer uniform.

Hayate prepared breakfast. Delicious smell of omelet and bacon with a tangy aroma of cinnamon overcomes my taste buds, "Hayate, you could really cook. The Wolkenritters are lucky to have you cooking for them" I commented Hayate when we began eating. "This is the least I could do. I will be staying at the base to secure everyone. I'll be giving you guys the instructions and information once you're there. So for now…**EAT UP GUYS!** For this will be a great start for today!" Hayate cheered while throwing her fist in the air.

After we had our breakfast, we prepared ourselves for the oncoming mission. I have decided to wait for everyone in the lobby when Vita walked to me. "Hey, Fate. I see you're early" she greeted while holding Graf Eisen on her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm just cooling myself. Where are the others?" I asked her. She began walking away then stopped, "they're…on the basement..." she told me. I could feel that Vita is beginning to be impatient. "Anyways, I'll be visiting Rein and the others before we go. Fate…" she paused then turned around to look at me. "You must go and see Nanoha. Tell her goodbye." She continued and gave me a smirk. "Yeah. I will. See you at the rooftop?" I smiled at her. She turned around and began to walk away again, "yeah. See you" with that, I made my way down the basement.

The High Rank Prison has a very huge difference with the Isolation Rooms. Isolation rooms are a room with low-level of AMF and other things like bed, couch, television, desk and books. It's a room reserved for wealthy prisoners or those who are in a very special case. But the High Rank Prison is worst. It got a high-level of AMF. No couch, no television. Just a room with a wooden bed with a single pillow. It's a room made to completely deject its prisoner…

I visited the isolation rooms first. I could see the others who are not infected; they're gazing from the door into the room. Erio…Tea….Hayate….Vita….Zafira and Agito. They're all leaning on the door. Sadness with determination filled their emotions. Is that Signum…..she's not visiting Shamal? Guess it hurts her. Seeing the person you love and loves you too in a situation like that is just depressing. I walked over to Shamal's room. I could see from the outside, Shamal is sitting on her bed. She's holding a bouquet of flower? Heh, so Signum is a romantic after all…I smiled when I looked at Signum. She looked at me too and as if she knew that I saw the flowers…the flame Knight blushed.

I continued my way down the basement. When I hold the doorknob of the door that will lead the path towards Nanoha's room…I felt it again. I shiver…cold sweats trickling at the back of my neck. Feels like the last time…feels like someone wants me so badly it scares me. Contradicting to my cold sweats….I feel warm.*SIGH* "this is nothing. I only got a few minutes left before we leave…I need to see her." I told myself.

Dark…Cold…Narrow. Walk….Walk…Walk…Breathe….Stop. I stop in front of Nanoha's room, there, she was on a corner, sitting, hiding her face on her knees. She's crying…she feels lonely. I knocked on her door; she lifted her head to see who it was. She smiled when she saw me and instantly stood up to walk towards the door. Since she couldn't hear me. I asked Bardiche mentally to form a monitor that will show Nanoha what I wanted to tell her. "**Yes, sir**", instantly a monitor was floating in front of Nanoha and beside me.

"We'll be leaving for a mission. I'll get the love potion that will cure you. So please…wait for me." the monitor showed. Nanoha nods, "Fate-chan…I…I want to see you guys on your mission. At least…in that way I know I won't feel lonely. Will you let me watch you guys from here?" she pleaded and her head is now bowed down facing the floor. "I understood…Bardiche" I ordered my device. "**Yes, sir**" it replied. Instantly a yellow monitor is floating inside Nanoha's room just beside her bed. "Thank you, Fate-chan" she looked at the monitor then looked at me with a smile. I used the monitor beside me, "Nanoha, stay strong. I'll save you this time" the monitor showed. Nanoha nodded, tears welling up on her slate blue eyes, "I know. Be careful, Fate-chan". With that, I made my way to the rooftop.

Before we left, we all saluted Hayate on the rooftop…

We flew our way to the hide out. "All right, Signum, Vita and Agito. This is your stop. We'll enter the hide out now. Be careful you guys," I told them. Signum in her unison mode with Agito and Vita with Graf Eisen flew the sky. Not even a minute passes by before floating zombies drew near them. "Love rules the world!" the first zombie said. "Yes! If there's love! There are US!" the other zombies shouted in unison. "Disgusting love freaks! Graf Eisen!" Vita shouted and with that our group's first battle commence.

We landed on the hide out. Tea summoned her illusions to determine the love bombs. The hide out was small but still messy. What is the problem with scientists and keeping their surroundings clean? "Fate-chan. All love bombs were cleared" Tea told me. "I see. Let's go. Tea, keep some of your illusions ready in case a hoard of love zombies shows. Erio and Zafira, be alert. Back us up. Guys…be careful. I'll head directly on the location of the love potions," I told them. With everyone nodding and moving on his or her positions, I contacted Hayate. "Hayate! We're in, give me the map through Bardiche" I told Hayate. "Alright. I've sent it, Fate-chan. Be careful, from what I've read from Cupido's data, there is a huge Humanoid with low-level of AMF that's hidden near the love potions." Hayate informed. "I see. I will commander" we ended our communication.

"Bardiche. Show me the map"

"**Yes, Sir**"

I made my way towards the love potions…then three zombies showed up. Darn…I guess I need to use you…

"Bardiche!"

"**Scythe Form**"

"We've defeated all of the zombies?" I asked my group.

Panting, blood trickling then dropping…my magic lessening.

I tried to keep my mind alert, "Fate-chan! These zombies are not dying! What should we do? We're only wasting our magic here!" a high-pitched voice told me. I looked to my side then saw Tea. She is bleeding. I looked around; Erio is bleeding too but could still manage those zombies. Zafira….he's fine. "The hell…what's going on? Not even a single zombie is destroyed…were we tricked?" I told Tea. I tried my best to stand up with the support of my device.

"How will we defeat those?" Zafira asked while blocking some zombies. "Fate-chan. If I remembered it right, from what I've learned, in the ancient times…Fire…is the element used to destroy walking corpse," Tea explained supporting me as I stood up. "Fire huh…." Then I thought of a solution to finish this mission.

"Tea."

"What is it? Fate-chan"

"Get the love potion. NOW"

"yes! Ma'am!"

After Tea left, I contacted Signum. "Hey" I greeted as if it was the most normal thing to do in that kind of situation. "What's happening? Testarossa. These things aren't going down!" she is also bleeding; her barrier jacket was sliced into many cuts. "Signum. Do you think you guys could lure those zombies into this hide out?" I asked. "Heh! That's easy as a pie!" Vita shouted. "Alright! I'll be waiting then" I cut off the monitor.

I contacted Tea mentally, giving her all the needed details.

"Tea. When you reached the location look out for the huge humanoid. If it ever awakens, Zafira we'll be there to keep it from moving. Please Hurry!"

"Understood! Fate-chan….how will you defeat those zombies?"

"Signum will be with me along with Agito…and we will…"

"Don't tell me!...Signum! Fire! My God…Fate-chan that's! "

"I know! We will do it…we will return…alive or not. Tea. Just do your job." I cut off my communications with Tea then continued on blocking the zombies.

I made my way towards Erio and Zafira, "Zafira! Bring Erio with you and help Tea in retrieving the love potions!" I ordered them. "But!...Fate-san! These guys are too many for you!" Erio shouted worriedly. "Don't worry about me! Now Go!" I ordered him but Erio still refused to go. I looked at Zafira with a look that says, "_Take him_"**. **The familiar nodded and then carried Erio on his shoulders.

**Normal POV**

"Fate-san!" Erio shouted.

"We must go, Erio. This is a mission," Zafira explained stoically.

"But! Zafira! Fate-san might! " Erio was cut off by Zafira.

"A TSAB mage is a soldier before he is a person" Erio calmed down.

He closed his eyes then nodded.

"Estrada! Be ready!" Erio jumped off Zafira then run towards Tea.

"**Yes, Sir!**" his device confirmed.

"Fate-san. Be careful" they headed towards the gunslinger mage.

Tea reached the location of the love potions. "Here it is. Cross mirage, store the boxes," she ordered. "**Yes, Ma'am**" Cross Mirage answered. Then a storage box appeared and the boxes were about to be restored when a rumbling sound from behind interrupted Tea.

"UUUUhhhhh….." deep voice.

Tea turned around to see it. It was the huge humanoid. Humanoid indeed…it's a ten feet tall robot with a flesh-like covering that is torn apart. It holds a sword on its right hand and wore a black cloak. "Shimatta! It had awoken" Tea cursed.

Tea ran around, leaving Cross Mirage behind at the location of the love potions. "**Yes, Ma'am**" Cross Mirage replied. The device continued on storing the boxes while Tea buys some time. Tea jumped…dodge…nudge. However, those were not enough. The huge humanoid's sword hit her…hit her directly…she thought. She was waiting for a hard blow that never came. She opened her eyes; she met gray chains and a red barrier in front of her. She turned around, "Erio-kun! Zafira-san!" Tea shouted as if she just gained a new life.

"Sorry for the delay, Tea-san" Erio gazed on his shoulders while keeping the barrier in front of him steady. Zafira was able to chain the left arm, left and right legs of the humanoid. However, the right arm, which held the sword, was stuck between the barrier making it hard to be chained.

"Tea! Grab Cross Mirage while we could still hold this thing!" Zafira ordered the orange-haired mage. Without even answering, Tea runs for it. She ran towards Cross Mirage who is now in its card form. "Cross mirage. Storing complete?" she asked. "**Affirmative, Ma'am**". "Great. Contact Bardiche" "**right away**." It answered.

"Tea! How are the love potions?" Fate asked who is now with Signum and Vita. Signum, Vita and Fate are fighting the zombies to keep them from reaching the others' location. "I've got them, Fate-chan! What do we do now? " Tea was cut off when fate decided to close her communication. Then Hayate showed up in a new monitor.

"Commander! We've retrieved the love potions," Tea confirmed.

"Good work. Now, I want you to leave the hide out and bring Erio-kun, Zafira and Vita-chan with you. Signum and Fate-chan will take care of the enemies," Hayate ordered stoically. No mark of any doubt. It's the commander side of Hayate's personality that is speaking.

"But! Commander, the enemies! " Tea was interrupted.

"Tea. The only order for you is to retrieve the love potions. Get out of there. That is an order." Hayate said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tea answered then headed towards Zafira and Erio.

Zafira has now completely chained and binded the humanoid and Erio locked it using his three-layered barrier. "Zafira-san! Erio-kun! We're leaving the hide out" Tea told them. "Tea-chan. But Fate-san and the others " Erio asked but was stop when Tea raised a palm in front of the boy's face. "It's an order from Commander Yagami"

On their way out, the three met Vita, who is completely tired and worn out. Fighting with your magical energy draining while your opponents were not even damage is really frustrating especially for the Iron knight. "Darn Love freaks! Not even a speck of damage. Tsk." The iron knight commented once they were out of the hide out.

Hayate contacted Signum, "Signum. We've retrieved the potions". "I see. Massive Fire will now commence" with that, the connection was ended. Signum looked at Fate, who in return gave the pinkette a nod. Flame knight and lightning mage both determined to end the mission for those infected comrades.

Hayate Yagami stared blankly at the cylinder in front of her. "Who would have thought that a very small bug like you could bring the possibility of killing the two most important persons in my life" Hayate smiled a sad smile at the bug. Whom could she blame? Cupido is now in prison. The Love bug is now stored. It wasn't Nanoha nor her group's fault why the infection spread all throughout the base…Hayate could not blame anyone even if she wants to. Now, it is very hard for her to watch the only key to destroy their enemies. The only technique available to complete their mission. It is a very simple technique really; Signum will produce a tremendous amount of fire to destroy their enemies. However, they have an additional enemy…the huge humanoid; Signum's fire together with Agito will not be enough for them.

That is where the lightning enforcer comes in; she'll combine her lightning strikes to gather heat and help produce an enormous amount of fire. A fire powered up by electricity… "**Massive Fire**". It will not just destroy their enemies but also their internal system will crush down. A great plan it is. Hayate thought…but…will they survive doing it in an enclosed area…?

Nanoha Takamachi, with the help of her best friend, was able to witness the entire situation. Truth be told, Nanoha was trying her best to stop the urge to '_Starlight Breaker_' the wall of the room then head towards Cupido's hide out to help the two 'lightnings'. But she knew Signum and Fate-chan could do it….they would do it. And she trusts both of them…especially the lightning mage whom she began to be fond of at an early age of nine. The **White Devil**, Takamachi Nanoha, is trembling…..worried….and on the verge of crying in front of a monitor. She doesn't know why, but she feels like she is….empty.

In this kind of situation, a situation where Nanoha feels like she'll lose the most important thing for her, that she'll always remember when did she realized that she had fallen for the lightning mage. First, she really thought that she liked Yuuno, but when that '_incident_' happened to her, she realized that '**she**' is the only one she wants to see. '**She**' is the only one she wants to be with. '**She**' is the only person that Nanoha would let spoil her. '**She**' who is a certain lightning mage, whom she cares so much. '**She**' who is the youngest enforcer whom she misses when the blonde is out on long-term missions. '**She**', Fate T. Harlaown, who is now in a situation of life and death. '**She**' who is now fighting and willing to die to save everyone…and her, the **White Devil**. "Fate-chan, Please be safe…I…" tears are now streaming down her face. "Sniff….Fate-chan….don't…" before she could even finish her sentence the monitor showed a huge explosion from the building and….. the monitor, owned and specially run by Fate's magical energy….disappeared. The _White Devil_, for the first time, is scared.

There were shouting….pleads…..orders…and sobs. Hayate Yagami stared in front of the monitor. What she last saw was a huge explosion. A huge one that it reached the heavens….she thought. Then all connections that she tried to make to her knight and to her friend were declined.

She heard it…

"Signum! Fate!...No …" Vita shouted tightening her grip on Graf Eisen.

"No! Please….Signum-san? Fate-san?...Why….?" Erio pleaded his eyes widened as he saw the explosion.

"Commander….orders? Please?" the ever-calm Zafira asked but more of an order. His voice was trying to order Hayate to give him permission to look for his two comrades.

"Fate….san…..Signum…..san?...impossible…." Tea muttered to herself as she quietly cried in front of the others.

"Even….Agito…." Vita said then she lost the will to stand and unknowingly fell on her knees. All four of them watching….painfully…..regretfully….sorrowfully….and surprised at the once before well-built hide out is now a trace of ashes, smoke, debris and _fire._

Instantly, Commander Hayate Yagami made her move… "_What…Happened…to…them?_" were Hayate's last heartful words as she stood up to rescue the others. Hayate contacted Nakajima-san, Subaru's father, to ask for some medical aids and rescuers. When the call was ended, Hayate reached a communication to Tea, "Tea, I want you and the others to return now. We'll begin the curing with the love potions once the four of you arrived" Hayate ordered. "Hayate-san….how about…?" Tea asked pausing for her sobs to stop. "Teana Lanster. Rescuers from Nakajima-san's group will be arriving there. Right now, I want to complete the mission." With that, Hayate closed the communication then headed towards the outside to prepare the materials needed to cure the infection.

Earlier than what Hayate had expected, Tea and the others had arrived. "Commander, retrieving of love potions completed" Tea, Vita, Erio and Zafira landed in front of their commander and saluted her. "Alright. Let's begin the curing process now. Let's go" Hayate, who is out of her commander mode, worriedly ordered. The five of them began curing the others.

While somewhere in the forest, an unconscious lightning mage and flame knight were struggling to live…

"Shimatta….that humanoid almost hit Tea and the others…." Signum said while panting. "Good thing Testarossa shielded…." Trailing off, the flame knight is pushing herself up in a sitting position when she wiped off some sweat from her face…and when she looked at her arm…nothing but blood. The last thing she remembered was that the blonde enforcer used her body to protect the flame knight and the fire sprite, Agito, from the huge explosion. While holding her bleeding head, Signum turned her head around looking for her two comrades. She instantly found the fire sprite that is lying on the grass beside her still unconscious. She turned around again to look for the said blonde…then….

"Testarossa…."

There, laying on the ground and surrounded by debris is Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown with her intelligent device, Bardiche, in its triangle form. Fate was struck straight in the stomach by the humanoid's sword when the enforcer tried to block the sword that was about to hit Zafira and their other comrades. Even if bleeding….and almost out of breath, Fate used the last bit of her magical energy to create a barrier when the explosion happened.

Signum noticed that Fate was not moving, the enforcer uniform of the blonde is unrecognizable due to the massive bleeding that turned her Black uniform into a Dark Red one. Trying to contact her mistress, a sudden pain struck the flame knight's mind…and body. Before darkness conquers her vision, Signum's sword, Levantine, was able to connect with Hayate's device….

Then Darkness conquered her….

One month had passed since the mission called the Love Bug incident was solved. Everyone who has been infected is now cured. Things, duties and priors if the Riot Force Section Six are now going smoothly. Missions were coming and ending. Civilians were once again protected from dangerous Lost Logia. Forwards were trained to their fullest until the right time comes for them to face danger. Briefings, meetings, operations and cleaning were held once again.

Two of the saviors are now awake and recovering under the supervision of the short-haired blonde, Shamal. Friends, loved ones, admirers and even enemies visited them. Signum and Agito are now placed in a ward, waiting for their full recovery.

However, their other comrade who had received most of the damage on the said incident is still sleeping in an Intensive Care Unit. Her body and linker core is now at its best shape but Fate still,,,,haven't woken up.

**Fate's POV**

"_Beep"_

"_Beep"_

_Sounds of beeping machines were the first thing I heard._

_Then that familiar voice spoke…._

"How is she?" _a voice so familiar._

"It's been a month. All her wounds are slowly healing. Her body is now stable. Even the cut is closing now...however…"_another familiar voice_

"She still hasn't woken up" _that familiar voice again._

_Is she referring to me? _

Silence.

"_Beep"_

"_Beep"_

_That sound again. _

_Warmth? On my right side…..warmth….wet? Is it water…? Droplets of water?..._

_The familiar voice is crying….but why?...I'm hurting too…._

"Fate…chan…"_she called my name_

"Fate…please open your…eyes," _she's crying again._

"I….I need you" _you're saying that? You don't need me….you're strong and brave_

"I…I want you to wake up…." _I would but….I still can't_

"Please….Fate…it feels so lonely" _lonely? You're out of that prison now. You're with everyone now. With the person you secretly love…whoever he is,….so…why be so lonely?_

"Vivio….is lonely too…" _ahh…Vivio. Please take care of her._

"We….we need you…" _no, you don't need me. I….I'm just a clone, not even a human. You don't need me…Yuuno is there to be with you. He will be a good father to Vivio I just know it. Then….the family you have always dreamt of will now be complete._

"I...just…..please…wake up…"_Wake-up? Why? There is no reason now. I've felt how it is like to have a true family. I had reached my dream to be an enforcer. I learned what friendship means and feels like. I also experienced having a loving daughter….and eventually…to fall in love with someone. Now, I could say my life is complete. Just those finest things are enough for me….I am satisfied with that. Now…I do not mind dying even if you don't say…._

"I love you….Fate-chan. Please…" _more crying….tears…._

_Is…..is that true? Please say that what I'm hearing is true…._

_I could only see darkness…..and nothing else._

_Please….I want to wake up…_

_Please…..?_

_A light?..._

_Yes. It is a light…..it's 'her' light…._

_Just like Nanoha….the light is as warm as her hands…._

"Nanoha…." _I finally saw her at the end of the darkness._

"Fate…chan?" Nanoha tackled me for a very huge and painfully tight hug.

"Welcome back. Fate-chan" she greeted…again…with her warm smile.

"Umm…I'm back, Nanoha" I hugged her…never wanting to let her go…again…

Nanoha wept on my shoulder, just like a child….

"Umm….Nanoha. I know that you've really missed me…but…could you…Move back…a little. I can't breathe….."I told her loosening my arms on her.

"Ooooppss….Sorry, Nyahahaha…" Nanoha removed herself from me. Scratching her cheek with her index finger with that sheepish smile of hers.

"It's fine….you are a snuggle slut anyway" I said jokingly.

"Mou~~Fate-chan. You've just woken up and you're already teasing me….anyways, I'll go call Shamal-san to see you, ne?" Nanoha got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Nanoha…" I said and she turned around to look at me.

"I love you…" I told her softly…gently…with a smile.

Nanoha blushed she looked at me then turned around to face the door once again.

"Hmm…..I love you too….Fate" she said it like a whisper…but I heard it. My heart heard it.

Once Nanoha was gone, I slumped down on my bed….my heart is really beating so fast…

"Love bug…" I said.

I smiled at the ceiling and closed my eyes….

~~~END~~~

A/N: That's it. ONE-SHOT. Reviews anyone? :3


End file.
